


Už napořád

by kratula



Series: Osud [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tissue Warning
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Krátká povídka, ke které mě inspiroval jiný kousek, který se tu před časem objevil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Konečně](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823037) by [Merid24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24). 



Kde jinde se to mohlo odehrát než u Angela. Po sedmi letech od prvního setkání, roce a půl společného života coby spolubydlící, poněkud nešťastně přetrženém pádem a tím, co následovalo a konečně posledních čtrnácti měsících jako partneři, se John a Sherlock konečně rozhodli učinit svůj vztah oficiálním.

Detektiv byl pořád trochu nervózní, ne že by se tolik bál odmítnutí, už delší čas s Johnem o společné budoucnosti mluvili, ale citové deklarace a a romantika nikdy nebyly úplně jeho parketa.

Obešli se bez prstenu – zásnubní by John stejně nenosil a snubní si vymění až při obřadu (už pověřil Mycrofta obstaráním krásných platinových, tohle byla oblast, kde bude politik pro jednou užitečný)

Angelo nepotřeboval nic vysvětlovat, pochopil, že je dnešní večer výjimečný, donesl šampaňské na účet podniku a obsluhoval své privilegované hosty osobně, nehodlal dopustit, aby nějaký pinglovský zelenáč nevhodně rušil.

 

ooo

 

Navléct Rosie do fialových šatiček nebylo vůbec jednoduché, vždycky to byla spíš tepláková, kalhotová holčičika, ale dnes se to vážně nehodilo.

Ještě, že se toho ujala Molly, na paní Hudsonovou by to bylo příliš náročné. Bytná si otřela uslezené oči a napomenula se, aby tu jen nečučela a šla se honem doobléct, auto tu pro ně bude za čtvrt hodiny.

 

ooo

 

„Tak ven s tím, Sherlocku!“ usmál se John a naklonil hlavu ke straně se svým klasickým, flirtovacím úsměvem.  
„Johne, sice jsem se většinu života vyhýbal prázdným konvencím, do jakých nás tlačí společnost, dokonce jsem je často velmi sžíravě komentoval.

Ale dnes si uvědomuju, že za správných okolností mohou mít svůj význam. Nikdy v životě jsem nebyl šťastnější, než ten poslední rok a čtvrt, kdy jsi se vrátil ke mně na Baker Street a přivedl sebou i Rosie. Vím, že žádné oficiální prohlášení nic nezaručuje, ale chtěl bych, abychom byli rodina i formálně, aby každý věděl, že k sobě pratříme už natrvalo a proto …

Johne Watsone, prokážeš mi tu čest a staneš se mým zákonným manželem?“

John natáhl ruce přes stůl a uchopil Sherlockovy dlaně do svých: „Ano! Samozřejmě, že ano! Chci strávit zbytek života s tebou, ty můj bláznivý génie. Už napořád spolu!“

Načež se oba současně zvedli, naklonili k sobě a políbili.

 

ooo

 

Mycroft Holems nasedl na zadní sedadlo své limuzíny a bezděčně sáhl do kapsy svého trojdílného obleku, aby zkontroloval sametovou krabičku, která tam spočívala.

Fakt, že ho Sherlock pověřil výběrem tak důležité věci, Mycrofta překvapil. V posledních měsících se jejich vztahy značně posunuly od toho chladného, špičkujícího chování, které provozovali tolik let, ale stejně ho bratrova žádost dojala.

Přepážka u šoféra byla zatažená a před Antheou si nemusel hrát na ledového muže, takže nechal při vzpomínce na ten moment stéct po tváři slzu. Pohotová asitentka mu podala kapesník a vzápětí ještě obálku s proslovem, který si na dnes nachystal.

 

ooo

 

Shodli se, že nechtějí na nic čekat ani nepotřebují honosnou veselku, takže by se mohli vzít už příští víkend.

Pozvou jen své nejbližší, uspořádání hostiny se rád ujme opět Angelo a vynechají veškerou zbytečnou parádu.

„Do nějakýho nóbl žaketu se mi nechce, jednou mi to úplně stačilo!“

„Mě také, nesnáším kravaty. Krom toho aby taková věc vypadal dobře, musí být na míru a na takové věci není čas. Myslím, že postačí naše nejlepší obleky – tedy pokud bys mi neudělal tu radost a neoblékl se do uniformy!“

 

ooo

 

Byla to o dost větší událost než by oba její hlavní protagonisté čekali. Krom očekávané důvěrné skupinky nejbližších, se zúčastnilo několik detektivů z Yardu, skupinka mužů z Johnovy bývalé jednotky i řada vděčných klientů. Kostel byl plný.

Výzdoba byla velmi decentní, protože si na takové věci ani John ani Sherlock nepotrpěli. O to pečlivěji byla vybrána hudba, která během obřadu zazní. Další z věcí, které si vzal na starost Mycroft.

Najednou zazněly od portálu kroky a všichni se v lavicích bezděčně otočili, aby spatřili legendární duo na cestě k oltáři.

 

ooo

 

Angelův podnik opouštěli příjemně ovínění, tak se rozhodli mávnout na taxíka. Jakmile se uvelebili na zadním sedadle, opřeli se jeden o druhého a objali se.

Když o pár křižovatek dál vůz zastavil na červenou, dovolil si řidič podívat se na své pasažéry zpětným zrcátkem.

Ačkoliv nebyl úplně největším fanouškem stejnopohlavních párů, z téhle dvojice dýchalo tolik štěstí a spokojenosti, že se musel usmát.

Vyšší tmavovlasý muž měl blaženě zavřené oči a něžně opíral hlavu o svého partnera, který se usmíval a přivíral oči v jakési šťastné únavě.

Teprve, když koutkem oka zaregistroval změnu světel, otočil se taxikář zase dopředu a sešlápl plyn, aby neblokoval provoz.

 

ooo

 

Greg Lestrade seděl v první řadě, protože byl počítán mezi rodinu. Po pravé ruce měl slzící paní Hudsonovou, po levé Molly, která se snažila upokojit neklidnou Rosie a jeho myšlenky se toulaly zpátky časem.

Bylo to víc jak dvanáct let, co poprvé potkal Sherlocka Holmese, tehdy sjetého na plech, jak se motá podél pásky oraničující místo činu a sděluje mu tenkrát ještě nevyžádané rady.

Přečkal toho s ním a později s Johnem hodně, ale nikdy by nepředpokládal, že se ocitnou zrovna tady.

Nevěnoval mnoho pozornosti faráři s jeho obligátními frázemi, dokud ten nepokynul staršímu Holmesovi, který odhodlaně vykročil k oltáři, kde vytáhl z kapsy onu úzkostlivě opatrovanou krabičku – dva jednoduché, platinové kroužky, které patřily na prst těm, co už nikdy nebudou rozděleni.

 

ooo

 

Byl to jen týden a dva dny od oné důležité večeře u Angela. Greg měl tenkrát službu, zrovna se rozmrzele vracel z místa činu poblíž Regent's Parku a uvažoval, že by takový večer raději strávil jinak, třeba na večeři s jistou patoložkou. Jenže se jí stále nějak neodhodlal pozvat.

Najednou auto zastavilo a Donovanová za volantem se na něj omluvně obrátila: „Sorry šéfe, bouračka! Čerstvá a vypadá to škaredě!“

Lestrada to probralo a vystoupil z vozu. Luxusní sporťák byl prakticky obtočený okolo sloupu veřejněho osvětlení a ulici blokovalo převrácené taxi se stopami po bočním nárazu.

Donovanová zamířila ke stříbrnému sportovnímu vozu, ačkoliv se nezdálo, že jeho řidiči je ještě pomoci a Greg to vzal k taxíku v naději, že tam bude ještě nějak užitečný.

V dáli už houkaly sirény pohotovostních vozidel a pár aktivnějších občanů právě pomáhalo ven z auta krvácejícímu a zjevně otřesenému taxikáři, který jen dokola zoufale opakoval: „Neviděl jsem ho! Já ho neviděl! Měl jsem přece zelenou! Já, já …“

Greg rychle přejel scénu pohledem a usoudil, že má nebohý muž nejspíš pravdu, ale to byl problém pro dopraváky. Raději se naklonil k zadním dvířkům, aby pomohl případným cestujícím a ztuhnul šokem.

 

ooo

 

Kdyby šlo všechno podle plánu, tak dnes měli Sherlock s Johnem svatbu. Takhle dorazili do kostela na ramenou těch, kdo si jich vážili a prstýnky, které si měli vyměnit, jim alespon symbolicky navlékl na studené, ztuhlé prsty Mycroft Holmes.

Už napořád spolu, ani obávaná smrt je nerozdělila.

Jediné, co inspektora trochu utěšovalo, že nezažili ani vteřinu jeden bez druhého. V momentě nárazu oba na zadním sedadle klimbali a podle Molly přišla smrt prakticky okamžitě – v Sherlockově případě zlomený vaz a u Johna fraktura lebky.

Greg Lestrade ovšem nikdy nezapomene, jak je uviděl, stulené k sobě s výrazem naprostého klidu a štěstí, které rušila jen trocha krve na doktorově spánku a poněkud nepřirozená poloha Sherlockovy hlavy na Johnově rameni.

**Author's Note:**

> Jako vždy ocením vaše komentáře a případně i kudos (pokud jste ochotni je takové povídce dát).
> 
> A omlouvám se, že jsem netagovala Major Character death, ale nechtěla jsem příliš brzy vyzradit pointu - budou-li v tomhle směru nějaké stížnosti, napravím.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jedině s tebou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163984) by [Merid24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24)




End file.
